warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Rogues/Roleplay
Here you can roleplay as a rogue cat. Be sure to sign you post with the four ~'s! In The Alleys of Twoleg Place... (Who are you RPing?) Leaf began to treat Achilles wounds, and I treated Nike's. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:33, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (Barn, he has travelled and knows more) Barn watched Leaf. She was the best healing cat he knew. Prickl ar 00:36, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (Rping in third person) Leaf wraped Achilles' leg wound in cobwebs. "You're lucky," she started. "If it had wounded your leg a liittle more to the right, it would've torn your Achilles Tendon." Leaf smiled and started to giggle slightly. Achilles rolled his eyes and said "It isn't that funny." "It's funny because it's ironic," purred Leaf. Achilles rolled his eyes again. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 13:46, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (haha) Barn ate a small rat and fell asleep. He made sure to keep watch once in a while to make sure it Achlys wasn't going to attack. Prickl ar 16:52, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I caught a mouse for Eurydice and I to share. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:07, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Barn got up in the morning and tried to stand up. His leg was slowly getting better. Suddenly he felt like he was being watched. He turned to the shadows only to see a figure dissapear. He decided to tell Orpheus. Orpheus should know everything fishy that was going on. Prickl ar 17:16, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I saw Barn in his nest, but he seemed very conserned. "Is something wrong?" I asked him. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:22, March 16, 2012 (UTC) "She was right there a few moments ago. We better watch out!" I mewed not taking my light green eyes off of the shadows. Prickl ar 17:24, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I nodded. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:31, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Suddenly the shadows formed a figure and I could see Achlys' eyes staring right at me, "O-Orpheus!" I whispered and felt cold and scared. Prickl ar 00:11, March 17, 2012 (UTC) "What is it?" I asked ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 14:04, March 17, 2012 (UTC) "She is there!" My cry barely escaped my mouth before I felt claws raking down my tail. Prickl ar 02:02, March 18, 2012 (UTC) (She is my RP cat, so can I control when she attacks, because I do have a stratagy for when she ambushes cats :)) "Slither," I said. "That's a rat, not Achlys." I slashed at the tiny rodent and it vanished into a trash can. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:05, March 18, 2012 (UTC) (Sorry. It's barn not slither :)) "Ah, I keep seeing things!" Barn muttered. Prickl ar 19:53, March 18, 2012 (UTC) (Oh) (Rping in third person) "Are you O.K?" asked Orpheus to Barn. Paris and Slither made their way to camp. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 20:01, March 18, 2012 (UTC) "Cool!" Slither meowed. "I'm okay." Barn replied. (We can rp the TPOSS RP cats, here right?) Prickl ar 20:14, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Category:FanClan Category:Fanfiction